A Forbidden Love
by Kaida987
Summary: Misao fell in love with her 28-year-old sparring instructor Kenshin... does he love her too?
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they are owned by whoever created the original storyline. I do however own this story. So no copying! XP

Chapter One

Today was a special day the most wonderful day of Misao Machimaki's life. She finally turned sixteen she now was a woman. This meant so much to her. She was now able to do so many things she always wanted to do. But among all the new things Misao could do, only one stuck out in her mind, "marriage." She would now be able to marry the man of her dreams. She knew that because she was an orphan and that Aoshi Shinomori, her caretaker, would let her choose whom ever she wanted.

She already knew whom she wished to marry. He was very handsome; he had long red hair, a battle scar that made him look mysterious, and although he was not the tallest man she knew, he was taller than her. Even his name was perfect; it just seemed to roll of her tongue every time she said it, "Kenshin Himura." There was only one problem with her dream, that is, he was her twenty-eight-year-old sparring instructor. He was her teacher and she was his student.

On this wonderful day, Misao went to practice early as usual. And just the same, when she arrived, Kenshin gave her his loving smile. Oh, how she loved his smile. She wished she could see his smile all the time.

"Happy birthday Misao," said Kenshin tenderly, "how old are you now? Sixty-one?" Kenshin chuckled at his pathetic attempt at a joke and Misao could not help but laugh at him. Soon the two found out that the other student, Yahiko Myojin, was not going to show up. Yahiko often skipped out on practice and was very carefree. Misao sometimes found Yahiko annoying when he would not show up; however, today Misao was pleased that she had Kenshin all to herself. She could not have asked for a better birthday present, and for this she thanked Kami.

Misao and Kenshin sparred all day, as they always did, and soon it became dark. When Misao noticed how late it had gotten she knew it was time to leave. As much as it pained her to leave she knew that she must or else suffer the wrath of Aoshi's worry.

"I must be on my way," Misao stated, "I don't want to worry Aoshi too much. I also want to thank you again for allowing me to be your student, I do enjoy it."

"I also enjoy it, that I do, Misao, it is a great pleasure, that it is," Kenshin returned as Misao blushed, "I will walk you home, that I will."

"Oh," Misao said, "you don't have to…." Misao did not want Kenshin to go out of his way just for her, even though she would enjoy his company very much on the walk home.

"I know I do not have to, that I do," interrupted Kenshin, "but I want to." Kenshin smiled at Misao and when he saw her weak smile in return he began to worry. He was worried that something was bothering her. He made up his mind that he would figure out what was bothering his little Misao.

They had already begun their journey towards Misao's home. Kenshin occasionally looked Misao's way only to see her deep in thought. He started to think about the day and started remembering little things. He remembered that Misao had seemed to be distracted all day or at least during training. He thought of how there were times when he knew that she could have blocked his attacks but she did not. She was constantly deep in thought. He grew more and more worried as his thoughts carried him away into a variety of nightmares of Misao in trouble.

The two were walking at a slow pace. So slow it seemed like it was talking them forever to reach their destination. The pair was so quiet that the only way one would know they were there was by the shuffling of their feet. No one would ever have guessed know how busy their minds were.

Misao was deep in thought, thinking whether or not she should tell Kenshin how she truly felt about him. She always longed for him but she knew nothing of his feelings towards her. Kenshin was not the type to show his feelings right away; he was always good at hiding his true feelings. The confusion was tearing her up inside.

Little did Misao know that Kenshin felt the same about her. Only it was not until recently that Kenshin started to notice that Misao was not longer a little girl, but indeed had she become a woman. He had first noticed the other day when it had started to rain. Misao had gotten soaked and her clothes had clung to her beautifully shaped body. To Kenshin Misao was as beautiful as a goddess, actually, he thought she was even more beautiful than a goddess. However, Kenshin was finding it increasingly difficult to keep his feelings a secret. But he knew he must because Misao was but sixteen and also one of his students. On top of that he did not think Misao could possibly love him. "For who could love a retired assassin," Kenshin thought, "with so much blood on their hands.

Finally Kenshin got the courage to break the silence, for he had to know what was bothering his beautiful Misao. "Misao," he spoke gently, "I sense that something is bothering you, that I do, if you wish someone to listen, I am here for you, that I am." Kenshin smiled at Misao hoping that she would speak what was on her mind.

Misao had noticed that they were now in front of her home. She had stopped walking only because she heard Kenshin's voice. She wondered if she would have walked right past it if Kenshin had not said anything. She thought about what Kenshin said and her mind started racing as well as her heart. She did not know how to respond. Misao thought about it and decided to speak the truth. She figured that if Kenshin did not love her back that it would be too bad. But she thought it was better to know his feelings than to let this keep eating her up inside.

"Kenshin," Misao had said. She was waiting for a response of some sort because she wanted to make sure that Kenshin was listening. She wanted Kenshin's full attention.

Kenshin looked deep into Misao's eyes and pleaded, "Please tell me what is bothering you."

Misao closed her eyes and took a long deep breath. "I am in love with you," she blurted and she ran inside before she could get a response. She was afraid of what he might say; therefore, Misao did not stick around to find out what it was.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Kenshin was in total shock. He was not sure he had heard Misao correctly. He stood in front of Misao's home not knowing what to do. After a moment or two of thinking, Kenshin decided the best thing for him to do was to return home. He thought a good night's rest would help him.

Misao woke up in a daze. "Please, tell me that last night was a dream," she prayed, "oh Kami please!" She feared that Kenshin might not feel the same towards her. As she continued to think she realized that last night had been no dream. "I actually told Kenshin that I am in love with him," she said quietly to herself. She had started blushing at the thought but then she started to worry, "Kenshin knows how I feel about him! What am I going to do? Should I go to practice?"

After much thought Misao decided that she could not hide in bed forever and that she should go to practice, she thought that if she did not go then she would be a coward and she was no coward. Not only that but she did not want Kenshin to think she was a coward. She got dressed and headed towards the kitchen for some food.

"Oh, my, you are late this morning," Misao jumped at Aoshi's Voice. She was so preoccupied that she did not notice how late it was. "I'm sorry did I startle you?" Aoshi asked softly.

"Yeah, I just didn't notice how late it was," Misao replied.

"That's strange, you're always the first one to wake and run out the door. Are you feeling all right?" Aoshi asked looking very concerned. He put his hand on her forehead, "you haven't been overworking yourself have you? Has Kenshin been pushing too hard? If so I'll have a little chat with him." Aoshi had a tint of anger in his voice.

Misao blushed; she never noticed how handsome and caring Aoshi was. "No, no I'm fine, don't worry," she persisted, "I must get going. I'm late for practice, in case you haven't noticed." When Aoshi still looked worried she repeated herself, "I'm fine, really." She gave Aoshi a kiss on the cheek and before he knew it Misao was gone.

Kenshin had been surprised that morning when neither of his students showed up for practice, well, he was actually shocked that Misao had not shown up. This was the first time Misao had missed practice, ever. Then suddenly Kenshin remembered last night and how Misao had confessed her lover for him. A smile appeared on his face as he was reminded of this. He was not happy that she missed practice because he had spent much of last night and that morning thinking about what he felt towards her. He had thought of their ages and who they were. One thought pierced his mind; still, he knew that he loved Misao and that he wanted to be with her no matter how difficult it may be. But since Misao had not shown up to practice he feared that Misao wished she could take back what she had said and was afraid to show her face. Kenshin decided that he would definitely have to talk to Misao about all this.

Misao stumbled into Kenshin's house. She did not see anyone outside and she now realized that no one was there, or so she thought. There was a sense of relief that Misao had gotten by not seeing Kenshin. She thought that she should make sure that Kenshin was not there before she left so in a very soft whisper she asked, "Kenshin?"

"Yes Misao?" Misao jumped as Kenshin chuckled, "I thought I trained you better than that, that I did."

"Well, then I guess you thought you were a good teacher, huh?" Misao spat out with anger. She could not believe that she let him scare her like that; he must have known that she was nervous.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, that I am," Kenshin could see that he had made her angry, "Now let's talk about last night," he help up his hand as if to lead her to another room, "shall we?"

As soon as she heard Kenshin speak she blushed and allowed him to lead her to another room. Upon entering she realized she had never seen this room before. She looked around wonderingly. Then she saw it, a futon, Kenshin had taken her to his room. Misao heart skipped a beat and started beating faster and faster. She was both excited and afraid at the same time.

However, Misao started to think, "Why did he bring me into his room for a talk… unless he wanted something else." Misao's fear took over the excitement. Misao started playing with her hands as she looked at them and spoke gently, "Kenshin, I don't think…" just then she felt Kenshin gently push her onto the futon.

Misao instantly became frightened. She looked at Kenshin with fear, yet, she was not afraid of him. She felt a fire of excitement light deep within herself and she knew Kenshin could sense it. Kenshin's eyes flashed gold and suddenly he thrust his hand inside his gi and Misao thought that he was going to rip it off. Just as suddenly as his hand had gone into his gi it came out with the most beautiful bouquet of flowers she had ever seen.

"I am in love with you too Misao, that I am," Kenshin replied with such extreme softness that Misao started crying tears of joy. It seemed as though everything was going her way and she thanked Kami for that.


	3. Chapter Three

Before you read this story I just want to make one thing straight… I despise Karou… She is so annoying and I cannot stand her. She will play no part in this story. Misao and Kenshin are my favorite characters, so they are the stars of this fanfic and I do not want to hear anything else about how MY STORY should be about Kenshin and Karou. (Sorry, I hope I did not sound too bitchy but that's how I feel!) ENJOY the story!

Chapter Three

Misao had never been happier in her life. She and Kenshin sat together holding one another not wanting to separate. Misao heard Kenshin's stomach growl and giggles, "I guess you didn't eat lunch."

Kenshin blushed at his growling stomach, "I did not eat breakfast either, I was too preoccupied, that I was."

"Preoccupied with what?" Misao asked teasingly.

"Well some girl I know confessed her love for me, that she did," Kenshin returned as he gently tickled Misao.

Misao stood up smiling, "I'll go make you something to eat. What would you like?"

Kenshin put his arms around her and smiled, "Today is special, let's go out and get something."

Kenshin and Misao traveled to town, enjoying the nice weather and conversation.

Meanwhile, at Misao's home, Aoshi was receiving an unexpected guest. "Aoshi, my friend, how are you?"

"Takeda, you are no friend, I am not your friend, and you are not welcome here, please go," Aoshi stated.

"Oh, don't worry about it, I will only be staying here for a few days, just long enough to pick up my long awaited package," Takeda returned with a glint of laughter in his eye. "Now, where is she?"

"She is not an object and as long as I am here you will not have her." Aoshi readied himself for a fight.

"I thought you might say that, so I came prepared," Takeda said with a snap of his fingers. Five men came out from the shadows. "I guess I won't be staying here."

Aoshi took a deep breath and prayed that Misao would stay away. That she would only come back with Kenshin by her side.

Misao had dropped her tea all over herself at the restaurant. She had to talk Kenshin into staying behind while she ran home to change. She wanted to surprise Kenshin by coming back in one of her kimonos. Upon entering the house Misao heard a thumping noise coming from Aoshi's room. She walked over and listened for a minute and then she slid the door open. Shock came immediately to Misao's face for she saw a limp Aoshi lying on the floor with three men beating upon him. Misao screamed and ran towards the men to try and pry them off of Aoshi, but only made it about half way there. Two men came up from behind her and grabbed her placing a piece of cloth over her mouth. Misao fought the best she could but the best she could was just not good enough. Soon, reality started slipping away, and before she lost complete consciousness she could only think, "Sorry Kenshin." Misao then passed out and fell limp in her captor's arms.

Kenshin had been waiting at the restaurant for Misao's return. "She should have been back at least a half hour ago," Kenshin thought with worry. He decided to see what happened to keep his Misao from returning. He paid the waitress and headed off to his beloved's home. As soon as he arrived Kenshin knew something was wrong. He did not sense Misao anywhere but only sensed Aoshi's weak spirit. He rushed to Aoshi's room and saw him crawling towards him. Kenshin heard Aoshi say something but it was too soft to hear so he kneeled down in hopes of being able to understand. "They… took… Misao," Aoshi could barely get the words out before his eyes fluttered shut.

"Where am I?" was Misao's first thought when she woke up. The room she was in was different than any others she has seen. It was western style; she was even on a bed instead of a futon. She continued to glance around until she saw a small, circular window. Misao would never fit through it but she thought she might be able to get a sense of where she is. She got up and walked over to the window and looked out. All she could see was sky and ocean. Suddenly she realized that she might be in danger and then she remembered what happened. "Where's Aoshi? What happened to him? Where's Kenshin? What's going to happen to me?"

Misao was frightened and worried. She was worried mostly for Aoshi because she remembered him lying on the floor limp. She felt sick. She ran for the door but fell just before she could reach the handle. A chain running from the bed to her ankle was preventing her from going where she wished to go. The doorknob started turning and then the door opened slowly revealing a hall of darkness. Then Misao heard a voice come from the darkness, "Hello Misao."

Kenshin had tried to wake Aoshi up but it was no use, he was too badly injured. It had been a few days and Kenshin felt like he was going to go insane. He had tried to look for Misao but failed because he had no idea who had taken her or where they were going. "Misao," Aoshi groaned, "where's Misao?"

"That is what I would like to know." Kenshin walked towards Aoshi, "who took her?"

Aoshi tried to speak but failed many times. Finally he was able to spat out, "Takeda… Takeda Kanryu."

Kenshin's eyes flashed gold as he thought, "Takeda Kanryu."


	4. Chapter Four

Sorry that I have not updated the story, I will try to be more up to date with it. No excuses, I just got lazy that's all, that and a little writer's block will do you in! So here is the LONG awaited Chapter Four…

Chapter Four

A voice came from the darkness, "Hello Misao," it said. Without much thought she could tell the voice was not coming from a friend. The voice was full of evil.

Misao was scared and had no idea what to do. Finally she built up the courage to ask, "Who are you and what have you done to Aoshi?"

"Misao, my little Misao," said the man ahs he walked into the room and into Misao's sight. He was a tall, skinny man wearing glasses. He looked like a weak, pathetic man. However, Misao sensed danger in every bone in her body.

"Answer me, and I am not _your_ little Misao," she answered back.

"Aoshi should be fine," the man replied, "I had not reason to kill him after I got what I needed, and that is no way to talk to your husband, or should I say fiancée, but we will be married soon enough."

Misao looked at him horrified. "Husband? Fiancée? What on earth is this man talking about? He is not marrying me!" Misao's head was spinning and she was finally able to say, "I am not your fiancée, and I am not marring you. I don't know who you think you are, but I am going to marry…"

"Me," the man whispered coming close to her face and cutting her off. "You are going to marry me, Takeda Kanryu. If you have a problem with that, maybe we will have to discuss this with Aoshi, considering he promised me your hand when you were just a baby."

As if her head was not spinning enough but this new information just made it worse. "Aoshi would never agree to that," Misao exclaimed, "He told me I would be able to choose whom ever I wanted!" Misao became angry. Why was this man, Takeda, lying to her? He had no right to kidnap her and then fill her head with lies. She made up her mind; she would escape and fine Kenshin but how?

Takeda now pulled out a piece of paper and held it in front of Misao so she would be able to read it. It read:

I Aoshi Shinomori will raise Misao Machimaki to the best of my abilities. I will raise her to protect her future husband Takeda Kanryu. I fully understand and will give her over to Takeda Kanryu on her sixteenth birthday.

It was signed by Aoshi and even had his stamp on it proving that is was indeed him who signed the binding contract.

Misao could not help but fall to her knees and cry. He beautiful dream, her perfect life, her entire reality came crashing down on her. "How can this be? How could he do this to me? He lied to me!" Misao's head was racing once again, trying to think of a way for all this to be untrue.

Misao prayed to Kami, begging, pleading that Kenshin would find her. "Kenshin," she thought, "What will he think?"

"Now I assume you are a virgin, if not it does not matter that much anyway," Takeda said breaking through the thoughts in Misao's head. "But I am very curious, and we _are_ getting married." Takeda looked at Misao very suggestively as he walked towards her.

"Get away from me," Misao screamed with fear and hatred in her voice. "He can't honestly be thinking…" Misao thought when she heard him snap his fingers.

Four men walked into the room and Misao knew exactly what was going to happen. Still she managed to bring herself to her feet and readied herself for a fight. Takeda said something to her but she was done listening to him. An order was barked at the men and they started towards Misao. No one could say that Misao did not put up a fight but unfortunately the four men her bigger and tougher, not to mention they out numbered her.

They died her to the bed that she had woken up on and Takeda approached laughing and pulled out a knife. He started to cut her clothes off revealing her untouched, naked body that seemed almost flawless. He then dismissed the men and proceeded to take his clothes off revealing his mature scrawny body. Misao closed her eyes, she did not want to see this.

Misao felt Takeda climb on the bed, and then onto her. "This is going to hurt you more than it's going to hurt me," Takeda whispered.

Misao closed her eyes tighter as she felt Takeda thrust himself into her. "Kenshin," she thought, "please save me."


End file.
